Une musique si particulière
by shana60
Summary: Sasuke est allongé sur Naruto qui dort profondément. Pendant qu'il réfléchit, Sasuke commence à caresser les cheveux de Naruto quand, tout à coup, il entend un son plutôt... inattendu. OS, yaoi, romance.


- **Titre **: Une musique si particulière

- **Auteure **: Shana60

- **Genre **: OS, yaoi, romance

- **Rating **: K

- **Disclaimers** : Eh non, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto que nous vénérons toutes et tous. ^^ Seule l'histoire ici présente est à moi.

- **Résumé **: Sasuke est allongé sur Naruto qui dort profondément. Pendant qu'il réfléchit, Sasuke commence à caresser les cheveux de Naruto quand, tout à coup il entend un son plutôt... inattendu.

**Note** : Cette fic est apparemment inspirée d'une autre sur Grimmjow et Ichigo dans la section Bleach. Cela n'est pas du tout fait exprès car même si il est ressemblant, le texte est vraiment de moi et en aucun cas je n'ai été cherché le texte de cette autre personne et l'ai modifié à ma sauce. Mais bon, je voulais quand même m'excuser auprès de ceux qui pensent que je l'ai plagié et à la personne qui aurait écrite cette autre fic. Cette ressemblance n'était pas voulue. Désolée.

Voilà.

En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une Musique Si Particulière**

Sasuke était allongé sur Naruto qui dormait profondément. Sasuke, lui, ne dormait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, il s'était mis à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Naruto et de ce qui manquait à celle-ci. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, bien au contraire, il n'avait jamais espéré un seul jour pouvoir ressentir un tel bonheur, mais Sasuke trouvait qu'il lui manquait une toute petite chose pour que sa vie soit vraiment parfaite. Oui, ce petit quelque chose que Sasuke serait le seul à connaître de son Naru-chan. Mais, il ne trouvait pas. Quel pourrait être ce secret que Sasuke serait le seul à connaître … ? Ça ne pouvait pas être celui de Kyubi car , ça, tout le monde le connaissait déjà.

Tout en réfléchissant, Sasuke s'installa plus confortablement et posa sa tête sur le haut du torse de Naruto, à la base de son cou. Il commença alors à glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto, le caressant, quand, au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke sentit une vibration sous sa tête. Surpris, il arrêta ses caresses et releva la tête, puis la reposa, mais la petite vibration en question s'était arrêtée. Ne se posant pas plus de questions que ça, il se remit à ses réflexions tout en continuant machinalement ses caresses. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, la vibration recommença. Là, Sasuke fut vraiment déboussolé. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" se demanda-t-il. Il remit sa tête en place, bien décidé à découvrir ce que c'était, et réitéra ses caresses. Cette fois-ci, il ne mit pas longtemps à ressentir à nouveau ce mystérieux vrombissement, ce son si particulier que produisait son amant. Mais comment étais-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même ! Il venait bien d'entendre un ... un ronronnement !

Alors ça, il n'y si serait jamais attendu, mais alors pas du tout ! Alors, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. "Enfin, je l'ai trouvé ce fameux petit secret que je suis le seul à connaître. Maintenant, je peux être comblé" pensa-t-il, se retenant de sauter au plafond.

Certainement que ce petit excès de joie pouvait paraître quelque peu ridicule, mais le fait de connaître ce petit détail propre à Naruto réjouissait au plus haut point le brun. En effet, cela lui prouvait, d'une certaine manière, son appartenance à Sasuke, car personne ne devait savoir à propos de ce petit son si particulier que faisait son blond dans ces moments de tendresse.

Sasuke continua ses caresses pendant un long moment, quand Naruto commença à se réveiller:- Sasu...ke ? demanda le kitsune encore endormi et ronronnant toujours.

- Oui ? questionna Sasuke, continuant toujours ses caresses.

Puis, tout à coup, Naruto se redressa, emportant Sasuke avec lui.

- Sasuke, qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Naruto, hésitant.

- Bah quoi ? Je te caresse les cheveux. Pourquoi ?

- Tu... tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu le bruit ? Ajouta précipitamment Naruto, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oh, tu parles du ronronnement ? Oui, j'ai entendu.

- C'est pas un ronronnement ! s'offusqua alors Naruto.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ?

- Euh... et bien... c'est...

- Tu vois que c'en est un. Bon, maintenant, rallonge-toi que je puisse continuer, dit Sasuke en repoussant Naruto en arrière.

- Pas question !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que, je ne veux pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que c'est gênant, voilà. Et pourquoi, toi, tu veux l'entendre ce bruit, hein ?

Là, Sasuke vira au rouge en une seconde. Il n'eut rien à envier aux tomates, en cet précis.- Eh... c'est que... commença Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

- Oui ?

- Parce-que je suis le seul à connaître ce bruit et que ça me rend heureux, voilà pourquoi ! Dit-il plus vite que son ombre en détournant les yeux.

- Oh, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il, toujours le rouge aux joues.

- Bon, eh bien, si c'est comme ça.... Je … je veux bien... te laisser faire, murmura Naruto tout bas.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sasuke qui jubilait.

- Oui.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se remit en place, Sasuke se réinstalla sur Naruto, sa tête au même endroit que précédemment, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de celui-ci et commença à le caresser. Naruto se tendit, mais ce fut le seul mouvement de résistance, commençant à se détendre petit à petit, puis totalement. Il n'opposa bientôt plus aucune résistance.

Alors, la vibration recommença, laissant petit à petit place à un ronronnement. Sasuke entreprit donc de le caresser un peu plus, le grattant presque, et le ronronnement doubla en intensité. "C'est un vrai moteur maintenant… comme celui d'un chat" pensa Sasuke. "Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ?! Kyubi est un renard, c'est un peu comme un chat sauvage, non ?".

Et c'est sur ces quelques pensées que Sasuke s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée, s'endormant sur cette douce mélodie si particulière jouée rien que pour lui, vite suivi par Naruto.

* * *

- **Shana** : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier OS.

- **Sasuke** : Tu veux vraiment avoir mon avis ?

- **Shana** : Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- **Sasuke** : Ça craint !

- **Shana** : TT_TT *snifouille* T'es méchant, Sasuke !

Shana part en pleurant.

- **Sasuke** : Ah, enfin débarrassé ! Bon allez, à plus tout le monde et à la prochaine. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis.


End file.
